


[KC]Dear Baby Cris 亲爱的宝贝

by xdcokecola



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-04 04:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15833544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xdcokecola/pseuds/xdcokecola
Summary: NC-17、PWP、黑化！卡、OOC、囚禁、可能包含SM情节、暗黑下品





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> NC-17、PWP、黑化！卡、OOC、囚禁、可能包含SM情节、暗黑下品

“Cris...”Kaka的手指缠上黑色的打着卷的发丝，没有附着发胶的头发摸起来格外柔顺，丝滑得像匹丝绸。就像主人本身一样，乖巧、安静地窝在他怀里，只有睫毛不合时宜的快速颤动着。

压低声音，卡卡将轻柔的声音吹入Cristiano的耳朵里。

“Baby，还没睡着吗?”如同恶魔的低语，Cristiano的大腿反射性的抖动了一下，他死死地压住嗓子里的尖叫，装作那下抖动只是睡梦中的一个意外。

Kaka会相信他吗?Cristiano感觉自己的口腔盈满唾液，但是他不敢吞咽，即使是那点细微的声响也会被Kaka听到。之后……他不敢再想，鼓膜被心跳声扰动，满是水分的口腔下是干到冒烟的嗓子，他在和自己吞咽的本能的作斗争。

黑夜里没有一点声音。他逃过一劫了……

“说谎的孩子会被惩罚，”柔和的、带点无奈的声音打破了黑夜的寂静，“我的乖宝贝有睡着吗?”他亲昵地叫着Cris——他的宝贝，身体缩在他怀里打着抖，发出他最喜爱的呜咽声，Kaka满意地轻笑了一声，手熟练地顺着微微弯起的背部滑过猛地收紧的腰部，探入隆起的曲线。不轻不重地拍打着，丰满的臀肉在他手下颤动。

“你真的很有活力，Cris...”

句尾的那声叫唤仿佛压倒骆驼的最后一根稻草，Cristiano仰起头，祈求地看着Kaka，“不…别这样，Kaka，求你。”他一边说一边摇着头，总是准备充分的泪腺此刻也在尽职地工作，不断地生产出恐惧的眼泪，模糊住他的视线，巨大的扭曲的黑影慢慢靠近他。

Cristiano感觉到一根滑腻的手指抚摸他的颧骨，把他的眼泪涂抹开，紧接着断断续续的热气吐在他的脸颊上，Kaka低哑着嗓音出声：“你应该睡觉的，baby。”他的手指往下滑动，最后停留在Cristiano的唇上，指尖微微用力就分开了那双唇，来到紧闭的牙关。

“Knock，Knock。”Kaka的平整的指甲敲击着雪白的牙关，没过一秒钟，牙齿已经松开任由手指侵入。Cristiano泪流满面地舔着他们，承受着Kaka时不时的戏弄。Kaka用指腹摩挲着Cristiano敏感的上颚，瘙痒感让后者摇着头呜咽着后仰，但很快被捏住下巴。

“乖，舔湿。要不然会疼的。”

只有他能够把这些话说的如此温柔，就像他真的关心自己会不会痛一样，Cristiano想。舌头无力的缠住Kaka的手指，舔舐着，发出粘腻的水声。

“呜呜！”脆弱敏感的喉管被扣弄，Cristiano惊恐地睁大眼睛，干呕性地吐出舌头，喉管紧缩着。

“嘘——”Kaka抽出手指，送入Cris的体内，被玩弄了一天的穴肉还是湿软的，轻而易举地吞入了Kaka濡湿的指节，犹嫌不够似的往里吸入。

“呜...”Cristiano痛恨自己身体的反应，但这不是他能够控制的，他的肛穴欣喜的缠住Kaka的手指吮吸着，更深处的地方怀念Kaka的肉棒进来翻搅，他的身体在这半个月里已经完全记住了Kaka，只要Kaka触上他的皮肤，他就开始止不住的发抖。

为什么会变成这样？Cristiano看着Kaka笑意盈盈的脸，好像看到了曾经的上帝之子，但是现在的Kaka，只是沉下腰，近乎残忍地操进他的体内，熟练的干他的前列腺。不论如何哀求，都不会被放过。

“你不应该招惹我的，不应该在过去了那么久之后，在我准备好放开的时候，再一次地勾引我。”温柔的话语，柔软的嘴唇擦过他的耳垂，那是半个月前的第一个晚上——Cristiano在Kaka离开皇马后第一次与他真正的再次接触呼吸紧密缠绕时，Kaka说的。

把那天晚上的时钟往前拨一分钟，在那个时刻，Cristiano沉浸在和老友相会的喜悦中，并不知道一分钟之后的日子对他来说会是一场长睡不醒的噩梦。


	2. 2

Cristiano沉浸在自己获得金球奖的喜悦之中，当主持人提问他的时候，他的答案让自己都忍不住的笑了，其他人也和他一起笑，整个颁奖礼被笑声覆盖。Cristiano笑得格外张扬，夸张地弯下了自己的腰肢。也许是笑得太用力，他的视线随力度甩落在某个角落，尽头是Kaka冷淡的脸和皮笑肉不笑的表情，还有一双一眨也不眨的漆黑眼睛。Cristiano有被猛兽注视着的感觉，一种奇妙的寒冷使他停下了笑，等到他整理好再看向对方时，看到的又是那个熟悉的露出一口大白牙傻笑的Kaka。Cristiano理所当然的把之前看到的归结为自己的幻觉。Kaka怎么会用那样的表情看他呢，他告诉自己，眼皮抽了一下。

和Kaka很久没见了，连私底下的联系也几乎没有。Cristiano也说不上来为什么会变成这样，他们曾经是最好的朋友、球场上的最佳搭档，连住的地方都隔了不到400米，在Kaka走之前，他去送了机，那个时候Kaka半点没流露出来日后要和他绝交的意思。这算什么呢，他们又不是小女孩，没必要玩冷战的花招，即使要冷战，也应该有个理由，这些都是Cristiano想不透的，在他发过去的几条短讯石沉大海之后，他默认了Kaka的做法，无理由的失去了一个朋友。Ronaldo没有朋友，这句话不知道是哪位善于编排的阴谋家说的，但Cristiano在那段时间里也不禁的认为他说得对。也许Kaka从来没把他放在心上，这些“好朋友”的情谊都是他在臆测，想想训练的时候，Kaka冷淡的反应，他甚至会拒绝帮忙拉伸！Cristiano越想越觉得气闷，这些早应该过去的事情，在今晚都浮现在他的心头，也许是气氛太好了，Cristiano喝了几杯酒，他不觉得自己的酒量很差劲，但是Kaka却朝着他走过来了。

噢！他绝对是喝醉了。

“你醉了，要不要我扶你去休息。”好像什么都没发生过的语气，像每次他玩闹之后，Kaka都会无奈地对他说：“你太调皮了，Cris。”那应该是很久以前的事情了。

“我没有醉。”Cristiano眯着眼睛看面前的男人。他壮实了不少，没有刮干净自己的胡茬，大眼睛下是细碎的皱纹。真是可惜，Cristiano惋惜了一下，他早就告诉过Kaka不要那么笑，容易长皱纹，看来他没听。

被搀扶住的时候，Cristiano还是懵的，他已经说了自己没有醉，是个人都能听出来他拒绝的意思，他不相信Kaka听不出来，相比于普通人，Cristiano认为Kaka更聪明一些。所以，这算怎么回事？难道Kaka觉得他就是那种呼之即来挥之即去的朋友吗？Cristiano不爽的想要挣开扶着自己的Kaka。

“Cris，不要调皮。”又来了，Cristiano实在无法想到Kaka是怎么做到过去了这么久、刻意冷淡了他几年后，在今晚突然又以当年的语气对他说话，让他出现了那种他和Kaka是好朋友的幻觉。

“这间。”Cristiano决定沉默，装成一个真正的醉汉，胡乱地给Kaka指他住的套房。房卡放在他的裤子口袋里，他忍耐着Kaka的手掌伸进口袋，手指隔着薄薄的布料触碰他大腿的感觉，他本来不该这么敏感，但只要一想到这么做的是一个“陌生人”，他无法不绷紧自己的肌肉。

“进去吧。”Cristiano被推了一下，惊讶地转过头去看Kaka——这个在一瞬间又变得冷淡的男人，他真想在自己的社交网络上发一段：没有人更比Kaka更善变。当然他只是想想，他甚至不能让他出去，这样太不礼貌了。

另一部分的Cristiano冒出来：为什么不让他出去，他不当你是朋友！你这个滑稽的笑话！真该死，他没法忽略阴暗的这部分，它在每次他看到相关Kaka的消息时都会蹦出来折磨他。

“你的女友会过来吗。”

Kaka的语气简直不像个问句。Cristiano没有想回答的心思，换个说法，Kaka想让他怎么回答，Georgina当然会来，她是他的女友，难道不该和他睡一间房吗，这简直是个愚蠢的问题。

“我希望她不会来，她不会想看见这些的。”Kaka解开自己的领结，坐在床上的Cristiano似乎还没明白过来他的意思，他总是这么迷茫，懵懂得像是小孩，这不是他可以被原谅的理由。

Kaka直接坐到了Cristiano的旁边，熟练的握住他的手。Cris的手和他本人的身材比起来可算上的娇小玲珑，可以轻易被任何一个男人握在手心里把玩，那么小、那么软，揉捏起来十分的舒服，然而越是这样，Kaka越觉得他罪无可赦。

灼热的带着一点点酒气的呼吸，软得像是轻飘飘的云朵，Kaka转头就可以看到Cristiano晕染上红晕的脸，眼睛里的星星多得几乎要掉落出来，让Kaka想伸手去接，有无数个这样的瞬间，他都想捧住Cris的脸，亲吻他鲜艳的嘴唇、尖尖的鼻头，和那双总是望向自己的晶亮的眼睛。但是他不能，上帝不允许。

他一再忍耐，克制着，向上帝祈祷，向一切神明祷告,企图逃离。他成功了，现在却功亏一篑。Kaka简直不知道自己做错了，他的伤病、Cristiano，这是上帝为了试验他而制造的苦难吗？他如此的信仰祂，为什么最后得到的却是近乎侮辱的坐板凳，和Cristiano——日日夜夜出现在他忏悔的梦里面。在数以千记的夜里，Caroline还睡在他的枕边，呼吸均匀，而他却是靠意淫着Cristiano高潮。

这是他的罪孽，Cristiano是恶魔，Kaka坚信。

“你要把我拉进地狱，对不对。”Kaka的手指煽情地抚过Cristiano的脸侧，喃喃自语道。

“你发什么疯！”Cristiano反应过来，一把推开了Kaka，后者还是眼神迷蒙的样子，嘴里不断重复着：

“你拉我进地狱，Cris。”Kaka念他名字的声调让Cris莫名害怕，在他想明白之前，他的肢体动作已经自发的做好了防御的姿态，他挪到床的最里边，抱住了自己的膝盖，眼睛紧紧地盯住Kaka。

事情为什么会发展成这样？

“明明是你一直在勾引我，Cris，怎么现在放弃了？”这话简直不像上帝之子会说出来地，好像有人戴上了Kaka的面具，来给Cristiano开了一个天大的玩笑。

Cristiano牙咬得吱嘎响，“你喝醉了，Kaka，回你的房间去。我会当这件事没发生过。”

“没发生？那些你勾引我的事迹都不作数了？最佳球员先生，你说得倒轻松。”Kaka展露出来的讽刺是Cristiano没想到的，而他一直在强调的“勾引”更是让Cristiano面红耳赤。

“别再说这些混帐话，Kaka如果你还把我当朋友的话，现在立刻出去。”Cristiano自暴自弃的说完，把脸埋进了膝盖里，金球奖之夜毁了，他只想好好睡一觉了。

皮鞋踩在绒毛地毯的沙沙声响起，不是走远的。Cristiano抬起脸，正好对着Kaka俯视的视线，一双漆黑的眼睛盯着他，那个皮笑肉不笑的神情完整的展现在他面前，让Cristiano终于可以确认之前不是自己的幻觉，而是Kaka的确以这样的表情看过他。

像是阴冷的猛兽。

Cristiano的唇突然被咬住，一声模糊的话钻进了他当机的脑子里。

“来不及了，我已经在地狱了。”

TBC


End file.
